How to not be hit by a flaming sword
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Ty, Brye, Abby, Z and more want to share their ways to not get hit by my flaming sword. I'd like suggestions please! I don't own Frost or Kitty but was given permission to use them. Some ways will be hilarious while others not so much. OCs are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's Kit here. My characters would like to give you their guidance. So here we go! **

**Number 1 **

**Kit HATES spiders**

Ty and Glacier were unfortunate enough to witness such things…. I was just doing stuffs when a spider dangled down in front of me. I'm probably just as afraid of those things as Abby is creepers… I started screaming at it and trying to hit it with a book. When Glacier came in looking for it claiming it was hers I nearly died. I pulled out my sword and started chasing her around the house. Ty watched with interest until the sword really started to flare up. He then started running after Glacier and in the end I got them both.

**Number 2**

**Abby is deathly afraid of creepers**

Z decided to play a prank on Abby, tons of creepers waiting outside her house. I heard the explosion and discovered it destroyed part of the minecart track. Kitty and Frost were attempting to fix this. I started screaming at Kitty to take the Redstone. She eventually threw it to Frost and ran. I sighed and went after Z with the sword flaming.

**Number 3**

**NEVER give Frost Redstone…**

I wondered what Frost had done with that Redstone. Little did I know she had made a trail of it then dragged Z from his bed to the end of it… It was late so when I discovered the trail mistook it for blood and ran along it. I nearly shrieked in shock when I got there and Z woke up. Frost laughed at my stupidity and I ran after her with my sword.

**A/N: That's all for now! I thought these up later so yeah. I don't mind suggestions or constructive criticism! LOL **

**Ty: YOU SHALL HAVE TACOS! *Burritos rain from the sky* **

**Brye: Those aren't tacos Ty….**

**Ty: Z ate them all….**

**Oh well**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Number 4**

**Let Kit fangirl…**

I love! LOVE! a new show I came across! Ty has seemed to have gotten tired of it though. Last time we watched Z pulled the power. He got the beating of his life…..with a sword.

**Number 5**

**Let Kit and Ty be spies!**

Ty and I get bored easily. We took some watches and I made them into little communication devices! Brook and Glacier got in on it too. Abby and Krissi soon got tired of it though. Abby started messing up the coordinates and Krissi threw random things at us. Sword time.

**Number 6**

**Ice-cream and Fish are banned**

I don't need them trying to kill themselves. Snow_Kitty nearly died from just ONE fish. Ty can't have Ice-cream and I hate mint anyway. Water and Fire don't welcome it either…

**Number 7**

**Clouds and Emily are dangerous when angered….**

Glacier made a bet on who could not insult the other longer. Unfortunately she never found out because Emily and Clouds started throwing purple rocks at her. I being a fan thought these purple rocks posed a threat. Grabbing Del's new wrench out of her hands I wacked them and took the purple rocks. Del may have taken my sword for repair and is now chasing me with it….. BAI!

**A/N: 4 Rule mah friends happy? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**Ty: Now I have Tacos! *It rains tacos majestically***

**Abby: Again Kris,**

**Krissi: Alright**

**Abby & Krissi: I DON'T EVEN!**

**Me: BAI BAI! **

**Ella: Next reviewer gets a majestic Budder cookie!**

**Del: Yep!**

**All: This is the Kit's cast signing out! Peace!**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rule 8 **

**Don't tape headphones on Ty…**

The worst prank ever….. Z will not be alive next time if he does this again. I'm pretty sure Ty was close to killing Z….. A couple rounds of Treasure and Radioactive later Ty was trying to smash them by hitting his head against the wall…. That's a bad idea.

**Rule 9**

**Don't let Yoshi and Del pick songs for karaoke**

BAD IDEA! It was also Del's revenge… She asked Yoshi about what songs would be good. Now Ty and I won't talk to each other, Brook is having a breakdown and Rain and Valkyrie have fled….

Guess who and what song I had to do with them.

Ty and The song I need your love. Delanie and Yoshi are so dead. Ty won't talk to me now…. Brook wants to kill Yoshi, Emily keeps poking Journey with her sword and Delanie is laughing at the strange scene.

Wait Ty what are you doing. TY STOP IT NOW! MMMMMP!

Dang it! I left my sword with Dakota!

How dare he even try to do that? YOSHI!

**Rule 10**

**Don't kill people for Cookies or Tacos. Will, Ella and Flake will have your heads….**

"FOR COOKIES AND TACOS!"

Strangest sentence in the world…. Should I let the others kill each other?

**Rule 11**

**Budder is not a valid answer Sky….**

My brother will have nothing on him soon… I'm going to toast his 912 soon…. Stop asking Sky so many questions about Budder that that's what he says every time we ask him a question! Clouds may or may not take the Budder soon.

**Rule 12**

**Fire and Water are twins not enemies**

You'd think the two would drive Ty insane right?

Wrong.

They don't really talk much about Fire's attacks or Water's random flights… Most of their talks are about past adventures. Like Glacier who would not give in whatsoever…or Leo who casted both out.

Ty's started begging them to shut up.

**Rule 13**

**Kit shall not have her bow burned, crushed or broken in any way.**

Don't touch it. Dakota made that mistake and I had to put the sword together piece by piece. Unbreakable Budder and Diamond infusions don't bother me though.

**Rule 14**

**If you tortured Kit or Abby in any way you will be laughed at.**

I laugh at the people stupid enough to try. The enchantment on Abby's bow will send them running.

Flame 1 suckers!

Or

Fiery slices of my sword.

Either way, don't attempt to.

**A/N: Wow that was a lot. Yoshi don't kill anyone.**

**Kongyroo1 gets the credit for a Number 11**

**Yoshipuff625 gets the credit for Number 9**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat gets the majestic Budder cookie**

**Ella: YEP! *Throws cookie at her***

**See you next time everyone! Leave Suggestions!**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Rule 15**

**If you insult anything that has even the SLIGHTEST connection to Endermen Endy will watch you (FOREVER!)**

Yeah. Yoshi found this out the hard way. She got mad at an Ender pearl and yelled at it in his presence. Delanie has yet to figure out why he's there at night yet he still watches her. CREEPEH!

**Rule 16**

**NEVER GIVE WILL A COOKIE! JUST NEVEEER!**

Ella's made that mistake a little too much. Picture this: Will climbing trees and dumping skittles on whomever happens to walk beneath them. I lost many a spruce tree that day. I'm keeping the cookies and their ingredients in the locker from now on. Let's just say that cleaning skittles out of hair isn't fun.

**Rule 17**

**Don't let kitty have a dog**

The nether is more torn up than before. I found this out when I found a wolf huddling on a piece of cobblestone over a blaze spawner. No collar no nothing. I decided to bring it to Clouds because of the burns it sustained. Then I brought it to Abby's. For Kitty it's bad enough Abby has a room of them but having one? PURE CHAOS. 'Nuff said.

**Rule 18**

**Don't give Sky or Frost sugar**

It went like this. I was just makings cakes and I went for sugar only to find it all gone. There were 2 STACKS IN THERE! I went to find the culprits and ended up finding half of everyone hiding in the green house. I was described to the horror of sugar highs. Oh well, I've got my sword back so… AWAY!

**Rule 19**

**Singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G isn't allowed. It's banned.**

Oh yes. Emily you're not allowed to do that. It's bad enough having axes driven into stone walls. Krissi and I had a heck of a time trying to remove them seeing as we were the only ones around beside Emily.

**Rule 20**

**Cinnamon isn't going to like the Tundra wolves. 'Nuff said.**

Cinnamon doesn't like dogs. It's like Kitty. Pure chaos. So where do I begin? With Spruce and Twig coming across her, you see. Twig can't see out of his left eye currently and Spruce has a limp.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH! I KNOW I'VE TAKEN OVER A MONTH! *shields self* Also my kittycat Sam is sick. It's the season for his sneezin' He's watching as I type O_O Stalker cat.**

**Kongyroo1 gets the credit for number 15**

**Guest gets the credit for numbers 17 and 18**

**Yoshipuff625 gets the credit for number 19**

**Again. Greece gets the credit for Cinnamon in number 20**

**Yeah. Now I shall reply!**

**Kongyroo1: YURSH VERY SCARY!**

_**Yoshipuff625: Your welcome! I hope you can guess who those axes belong to…**_

_**Ty: I had to! I may or may not hate three certain songs now.**_

_**Del: I very much need to some times!**_

_**Me: *stops shielding* Thanks for reviewing *smiles***_

_**Zane: I don't belive she wouldn't kill something.**_

**Again. Greece: Porta-potty? And 6 months? Geez X3 And I'll try to look at your sister's stories soon! After I get Color to stop hounding meh for ****Do I love you? Do I hate you?**

**So ya, BAIZ! X3**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Rule 21**

**Volcano much like Husky doesn't like to be called a fish**

This is for anyone who decides to screw with him. Rapid learned it the hard way. NEVER call Volcano a fish. Just don't. He's a volcanic chaos lord BAKAS! (Translation: IDIOTS!)

**Rule 22**

**Never ask Kitty where she and Fury are from**

She launches into lecture mode. LONGEST HOUR OF OUR LIVES! I think I saw Lava twitch… Will started screaming at her and throwing skittles. Yeah…

**Rule 23**

**Never say Flame and Air in the same sentence, Blaze, Frost, Fury and Kitty will go literally insane.**

Apparently Wind and Volcano are a problem since they control air and flames. Hopefully no one dies. Oh wait. My wolfie Kylie almost got blown up by one of them. Another trip to Clouds' house in the aether!

**Rule 24**

"**Book wars" have been banned**

Tiana is done with them. Kale is somewhat relieved but Treble and Harmony went on strike. Heh.

_Treble: WE WANT BOOKS!_

_Harmony: BOOOOOOKSSSS!_

**Rule 25**

**Never say "I'm awesome!" I will say "No you're not, dude don't lie"**

Yoshi made the mistake of saying that she was indeed awesome. Yeah… awkward much ^^ *sweat drop* Anyways. It got a little out of hand when Endy started randomly teleporting in front of us with a video camera.

**Rule 26**

**Don't randomly sing "Falling down" by ****Atreyu in front of Fire, Melody, Darkness, Ty or Blood aka Rage**

It makes Fire burn things O_O Melody facewalled a lot, Darkness wants to banish Yoshi to the void, Ty just well… spazzed out basically and Blood may or may not have cut off a bit of her hair.

**Rule 27**

**If I let them read Fanfics they're more than likely going to want my or Cliff or Greece's blood. **

Yeah… Abby hasn't been seen in a few days… Ty's probably going to kill me for bringing up da melons again and Stardust wants to hunt Cliff down.

**Rule 28**

**If I let them read PMs a lot of pepz are in trouble: Kongyroo1, Cliff, Moe, 101, Greece and strangely Z may want to kill a popular person on here O_O**

Yeah… caught Delanie trying to break the 4th wall to get her cookie back. Cliff better give it back. From a random review Abby blamed Z for he wants to kill the same person who wrote TbotSAaSA series. Whoever figures out the abbreviation gets a majestic Budder cookie! Hint: Sky

**Rule 29**

**YouTube isn't safe for them. Neither are the files of my computer**

Glacier found the picture of her cat form frolicking in the snow and proceeded to look the song up on YouTube. Ice found the beginning of my Rubik's cube animation and Fire found the majestic half-and-half pictures of himself and Ty. Heh… Harmony and Treble seem to be happy with theirs, Treble's now on a mission for diamonds though. Melody likes hers. Ty's now afraid Brye's watching him and Water is happy he's first in the intro. Cliff may or may not still be mad at me about Flake wants a Taco though.

**Rule 30**

**You let Ty and I play ChatChat. Prepare for epic-randomness!**

_Me: AIRPLANE!_

_Ty: Like shooting stars?_

_Me: PANDA!_

_Ty: AX!_

_Me: YOU'RE CRAZY!_

_Ty: WE'RE CRAZY! :3_

_Me: O_O_

_Ty: DIE POTATO!_

_Me: NOT TODAY! _

_[INSTATHING ENTERED THE FOUNTIAN ROOM]_

_INSTATHING: OOOH! SOMEBODY'S GETTING SHOT!_

_Me: No…_

_Ty: O_o_

_Me: Soooo. Lightlen?_

_INSTATHING: Who?_

_[ALISHA ENTERED THE FOUNTIAN ROOM]_

_[AXPANDA ENTERED THE FOUNTIAN ROOM]_

_AXPANDA: Why are you arguing about my name..?_

_Alisha: MAKE ME SANDWITCH HOE!_

_AXPANDA sighs_

_AXPANDA: Fine._

_AXPANDA makes a sandwich with dirt and jelly_

_AXPANDA: THERE!_

_[TY LEFT THE GAME]_

_Me: O_O He crashed or he died. BRB!_

**A/N: Yeah X3 the ChatChat was real… It happened. One of my friends and I say these things and they crash a lot.**

**Reviewz!**

_**YoshiPuff625: LOL! Endy: *grins* NEVAH! *teleports away***_

**SilvermistStorm: They were used :3**

**Kongyroo1: I did it! Treble, Mel and Harmony got rules :3**

**Kongyroo1 gets the credit for numbers 24, 26 and 29**

**YoshiPuff625 gets the credit for number 21**

**SilvermistStorm gets the credit for numbers 22 and 23**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
